pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dre♦SPE's Valentine Event Opening Live!
This is a promotional live for the event. Therefore, the characters featured already own the event coords, also because they're owned by the event's planner, User:Hanako Inoue. Live 1 *Song: MyRu's Exciting Valentine Song～ *Coord: Valentine Princess Sweet Coord | Valentine Prince Sweet Coord Mystery Coco Flower Cyalume Coord | Mystery Brilliant Prince Cyalume Coord *Idol: Haruka Shirogane | Mystery ---- Mystery and Haruka are standing in the middle of the stage, which is a brown and pink version of Falulu's stage. The lights are pink, while the Cyalume Sticks are pink and white. All the lights turn on as the instrumental starts, and Mystery and Haruka perform the coreography by hopping around and spinning. Confetti starts falling on stage Dokidoki doki Koikoi koi Kurukuru kuru Isshūkan no monogatari The confetti stop falling, and the two step closer to each other, holding hands, and singing their lines Kimi to deatta sono shunkan Amai choco ni somatta hibi Itsumo boku to iru koto ga Arigatō kimi ni tsuetai They swap places, Haruka now singing her line, before Mystery's. Itsumo waratteru atashi Nanka chotto baka mitai kedo Kono tokimeki wa tomaranai Koi ni ochita kana? Mystery: *reaches his hand out, to hers, while running ahead* Let's go, Princess! Haruka: Yeah! *grabs his hand* Rainbow lights spread on stage, and sakura flowers start falling, along with hearts appearing all around the stage. The coreography involves Mystery and Haruka jumping and dancing around together. Dokidoki doki Amaama amai Mystery faces Haruka while dancing to a simpler coreography, and sings his line Kimi + boku = 1ban no melody Then, Mystery takes Haruka's hand, and she spins Dondon don Fuwafuwa fū Haruka happily sings her line, while spreading her hands towards Mystery Eien ni dakishimete hoshī Wakuwaku waku Valentine Live Mystery spins his hand at the "kurukuru", and Haruka just dances hopping all around the stage Kokoro ga kurukuru ni mawaru Kono utagoe wa tomaranai kara Bokutachi wa eien no kiseki The two pose in their pre-making drama poses. "Making Drama, Switch On!" Mystery and Haruka dance together standing on a giant box of chocolates, and a picture of them is taken. "Dance!" They then walk down a pink and brown runway while confetti and hearts fall to them. Another picture is taken. "Runway!" Then, they sing a song together in front of a ribbony microphone, holding hands. A final picture is taken. "And a love song!" "Let's Go, PriValentine!!" Valevale~ntine wa kawaranai Itsudemo ichiban ureshii party Futari dake no fiesta de utaou Amai choco de waraemashō "Cyalume Time!!" The same coreography as in the chorus is repeated, as bubbles float from below the stage, and pink silhouettes dance around the main platform. Dokidoki doki Amaama amai Kimi + boku = 1ban no mirai Dondon don Fuwafuwa fū Nichijou wa amai ni nare Wakuwaku waku Valentine Live Koikoi koi ni ochita futari The two then suddenly pose, facing the opposite directions, and winking at the audience Ai wa ai nara shōganai ne~? Koikoi koi Dokidoki doki Hahha happy! Kokoro to kokoro tsunagu akai ito Kimi wa boku no michibiku hikari Datte~ La la la La la la... The crowd goes wild, as a SWEET appears on the screen behind them. Live 2 *Song: Pure Amore Love *Coord: Valentine Prince Bitter Coord Mystery Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord *Idol: Flower ---- Flower is standing on the same stage as Hibiki's debut, but in a green and brown color scheme, and with ribbons hanging down from the throne. There are only green lights. She performs the regular coreography Kimi, hitomi ni shizu nda namida wa hōseki Naze ni kakusu no ka Kimi, sore wo “itami” da to nadzukeru no wa maru de Osana sugiru asobi no yōda Deai wa kanbina doruchesa Hoshiboshi ga shitto suru kagayaki daite Sparkling Knight As the chorus starts, the lights all turn on, and hibiscus flowers fall down to the audience, and the Cyalume Sticks all turn orange and green. Silhouettes appear dancing behind Flower, and green flames appear around the stage. Pyu・Amōre・Ai Sakimidare sasageyou hana Shinjiru beki michi e kasaburanka wo Confetti start falling as well. Amōre iza Aisureba aisu hodo kurushiku naru Sakebi mogaiteru Dano ni koyoi mo netsu wo kawashi ai to iru Flower poses. "Making Drama, Switch On!" Flower is riding a horse... in a land made of all kinds of chocolates. "Let's go!", she winks at the audience. She jumps from the horse, reaching up in the stage, and breaks a giant box of chocolates that's shaped like an heart, with a pink sword. "Heartful Revolution, Valentine's Dance!" Chocolates start falling to everyone, and she poses, in front of a stained glass showing her, Mystery and Haruka in the event coords. "There's no sweet without bitter!" Sa~a, boku ni yudane na yo Boku wo motome na yo Tsurete yukou “makoto” e Ne~e, kimi wa bōreisa Mikansei no yume ni akogareteta chīsana shōjo no Oide "Cyalume Time!!" Flower's coord becomes Falulu's Mystery Rare Coord, and she dances to the same coreography as the chorus. Green flames spread around the platform, with falling heart-shaped chocolates, some being mint-flavored. Sparkles float around Flower, and the Prism Voice aura spreads. Pyu・Amōre・Ai Eien ni kawaranai hana Toge wo matotta mune no kasaburanka Amōre ā Akai yori mo akai hana Katsumoku seyo junshin ranbu for you Sō ai ga yue Yume ga tame ni boku wa aru Flower's final pose is the same as Mystery's pre-making drama pose. The crowd goes wild ---- Flower: Everyone!!!! Make sure to collect all the coords!!! Mystery: We're cheering for you! Haruka: Yeah, yeah!! ^^ Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Haruka's shows Category:Mystery's shows Category:Flower's shows